


Inkober Day 9: Reminisce

by GrassyOrchards



Series: Gore/Inktober 2020 [8]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Canon Compliant, Memories, Trauma, bad coping, coping with loss, more unedited than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassyOrchards/pseuds/GrassyOrchards
Summary: Inktober Day 8: Reminisce"What a wretched moment"
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Myra Hanson
Series: Gore/Inktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966237





	Inkober Day 9: Reminisce

The air is warm and buzzing, orange leaves crinkle underneath shoes on the old asphalt path. It curves between old oaks, a familiar safe route that families often straversed in the gentle light of the evening. Lily is on his shoulders, gripping his hair and sleepily slumping down over his head. She would occasionally let out a small yawn or murmur, long since past energetic giggles and screams. Myra at his side is quiet, but smiles softly, her right hand intertwined with his, gently toying with his wedding ring.

The lightest breeze ruffles through the tree's, melodic noises of nature's lullaby enough to make even the infamous Sebastian Castellanos lose the tension in his shoulders and melt like butter. His family had a wonderful breakfast of fluffy pancakes, followed by a stroll to the local park. Myra and Sebastian had sat idly on a nearby bench, exchanging common smalltalk and observing their young growing daughter as she ran over playground equipment and played with other children her age. By the time Lily came to tug at their legs that she was tired and wanted to go home the sun was slowly beginning its distant descent to make way for the evening. And so, lit with autumn warmth they set off towards home. 

It was a perfect moment. 

The leaves are the same oranges and reds but all Sebastian see's is dead leaves. He steps on them harshly, uncaring as they turn to dust beneath his heel. The air is cold and harsh, nipping at his nose and fingertips, cruel and biting. Asphalt is old and cracked, allowing now dead weeds and pests to worm through the dirt and into the path. He is alone, cigarette caught on the edge of his lip and smoking tip billowing in the brutal breeze. His breath reeks of whiskey though it's been hours since he had any, his body far too sober for his liking. His mind was active, buzzing with memories and pain and-God he didn't want to remember right now.

He didn't eat this morning, set out on the cruel lone path to the KCPD, worked boring long hours of paperwork and left. He's hungry but has no desire to eat, so he chews the edge of his cigarette instead, inhaling the smoke harshly. It tastes the same as his home had when it burned, perhaps a note less bitter, a little more tobacco. It was guilt in a physical form. Her screams for him mock him. His little girl… His family-

He bites down too harshly, there is ash, paper, and unburnt tobacco in his mouth it's revolting, but he's far too angry to care. It happened so frequently now he hardly blinked. He eventually spits it out, a smoking mess of saliva and destroyed cigarette on the pavement. He doesn't bother to step on the smoldering end, just presses on and wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

What a wretched moment.


End file.
